The Supernatural Diaries
by Hikaru Kurosaki
Summary: Name's Jake Winchester and this my story...our story. How a Shadowhunter was thrown into the mixing pot of Fate with all sorts of different and powerful Supernatural beings in the crazy life they have to live. All that AND AP Calculus! I can't deal! Whenever I feel this way, I just look to our women for motivation. I find myself motivated every time I look at them, don't you? :P


_**Chapter 1: It Started off Great**_

It was a foggy night in Mystic Falls, Virginia; the crickets sounded through the darkness of the night along with the humming of the engines of the few cars that passed. A tall, dark figure dressed in form-fitting black cargo pants tucked into black Army surplus boots and a black leather jacket with a black hood that was pulled over his head which was a curtain of medium long, thick, glossy, dark brown almost black, silky-soft natural waves and luxuriously curling hair parted on one side then brushed toward the other with the waves changing the direction in which it falls, giving it a bit of a wild look that partially covers his ears with a good deal of body and the jacket zipped only halfway, revealing the black V-neck he had on underneath that showed his chiseled chest and arms with skin of an olive complexion with light undertones making it glow(exactly like Bonnie's skin except a tone lighter than her because sometimes the light undertones will cause him to appear more golden skinned like Jason Momoa in the sunlight. Xerxes from the movie 300 in 2007 is a good example of the shade when inside, under shade or at night. ) clinging to them which held thin but noticeable black tattoos along them drove along the road in a 1969 Classic Black Mustang with a rather filled backpack and a duffel bag in the passenger seat.

**Jake's P.O.V.**

The name's Winchester. Jacob Winchester but everyone calls me Jake and I like it shaken, not stirred. Haha, just kidding…more or less but anyways, I am from New York, New York and my family's pretty weird. My dad, John Winchester says I've always been "independent and self-possessed", which I guess he says because I have always looked out for me and my mom since he is rarely ever around, driving off people who try to oppress or hurt us and never complain, ask for help or let people know I suffer. Yeah, I know, I sound pretty awesome, right? I don't blame you, I think I'm awesome too. He also said I have an "acidic temperament, a very sarcastic attitude and more egotistical than Lucifer himself"...but what does he know, he's a deadbeat. He's alright though...he is an ex-Marine who used to visit me only on my birthdays until my 7th birthday when I decided to tail him on my bike as he left to see where he went off to. I was surprised to find him stop at the creepy ghost house in the neighborhood and saw him actually fight off ghosts. …I'm ashamed to admit I got a little…excited and gave myself away, which put both of us in danger but my dad, being the skilled hunter he was, managed to pull us out of it. He then explained to me about the _true_ dangers of the dark and the things that "go bump in the night". I begged him to join the fight against monsters and at first he tried to talk me out of it but I wore him down hehe. Anyways, for a couple of months, he actually stuck around and put me through God awful Marine conditioning and weaponry training that made me regret my decision but I always said fighting was my first love and I was willing to go through that hell to become strong enough so my dad would respect me. Unfortunately, my mom, Bella Battaglia was a part of the U.S. Rangers and added onto the training with what she had to endure as a grunt. My mom told me she was also in the Hunting business similar to what my dad did except a little more…extensive.

When I turned 10, she decided to talk to me about a special race of people known as Shadowhunters; an elite faction of humans with angel blood that were given special gifts to combat Downworlders which she and apparently I were a part of. My father's mother's side of the family were Witches, though her particular family were a very select and rather famous faction of Witches that hailed from Europe and Asia, and more of his direct ancestors were based in America, before it was America, during the Middle Ages. Apparently, my mother was raised by her father's family in the Shadowhunter city of Alicante and taught the ways of the Shadowhunter before she began to associate with this Valentine fellow and his "Circle". This was mom's version of a rebellious teenage phase except the charismatic leader was a lunatic who was obsessed with eradicating all Downworlders, which were Vampires, Werewolves and Faeries and bestowing their individual special attributes, such as the speed of werewolves, strength of vampires, immortality of Faeries and the magic of warlocks. Apparently, John had come to Idris with a Shadowhunter friend who he helped in New York City who decided to reward him by allowing him to visit Alicante. She met him during a hunt collaboration and they hit it off since they were the only two in the group that had been to America and one thing led to another and well….the rest is history. Anyways, she left after she started to see past Valentine's charm and left Alicante in exile because she was so ashamed of her involvement in the Circle, just before the Uprising. She had me after 9 months and left me with my uncle, Lysander, in New York City who had just left the SEALs while she went to drown her shame in service to the U.S. Rangers. Their family was big on military involvement to improve their base skills. She taught me the ways of Shadowhunting which apparently was manifesting earlier than usual for some reason. Anyways until I was 13, I was also training with an intense regimen that took parts from the three military factions I had at my disposal though exceeding both of them and constantly found Downworlders to fight. Thanks to New York's resources, I was able to learn a plethora of martial arts styles and techniques which I made sure I had down to the exact point which I incorporated into my battle style, allowing me to surpass my peers as the best Shadowhunter ever. I am actually obsessed with combat so it became a hobby of mine to deduce the fighting style of any person fighting and to hound them if I'd never seen it before. I would also make it a habit to challenge the state-wide champion of any combat system in New York to a fight in their own system as well as most participants in the tournaments for the title. I had unofficially taken the title 3 times since I was 10 but since I left New York, I couldn't keep doing it. I got my first Marks when I turned 13 but then my mom was killed around 2 months later in a hunt we did together.

….I wasn't good enough to save her because I was too busy being subdued by a nest of vampires when they turned her in front of me, holding both of us down as they made me watch them brutally and savagely rape and defile her. She and my dad both were people of indomitable willpower, both stubborn as mules and willing to go through anything while resisting in every situation to not satisfy the people around them so she took it without screaming once but through the intense courage and resistance in her eyes, I could see the growing pain and shame along with bitter frustration at not being able to fight against them for her son. I cried long and hard while fighting to the best of my ability to break free but after they turned her and tried to get her to feed on me...that was when _it _happened for the first time. After they "killed" her, I got so angry unlike anything I'd ever felt before that I could literally feel the righteous rage _surge_ through my entire being filling me with this dormant need to slaughter and kill, I guess I managed to dig deep in that strong drive that I managed to unleash and wrenched my arms free from the bastards. I refused to let them have their ways any longer and realized my will to win and protect my mom had grown stronger due to the utter shame and sheer hatred I felt towards my weakness, so my own indomitable will became like a force of nature to use in this moment. Something about me had changed...it seemed dominating, battle hungry and blood thirsty. This predatory-like state was far different than the predator-like mindset of the vampire as it seemed to be fueled by the human's natural dominion over the creatures of the Earth given to us by God as a result of His blessing and due to Him making us in His image. That along with my own rage, willpower and the angel/witch blood then I went on a rampage that ended the vampires around me. They seemed to have been paralyzed in pure fear of my massive killing intent but something else...it was like my dominating aura was something that caused them to feel, as perversions of nature, compelled to obey my desire to utterly annihilate them so they provided it without much fuss. However, the ones that raped and defiled her, including her sire managed to snap out of it long enough to escape. My mom, being the strong warrior she was, managed to get through the bloodthirst and the fear even she felt and spoke, urging me to kill her. After I argued and even almost let her feed on me as her vampiric urges begged her to feed, I realized my thirst for life and refusal to let my mother's image be disgraced by this monster so I decided not to let her become the monster; I stabbed her through her stomach with my Seraph Blade before her fangs could sink in and knocked her out, knowing of her regeneration. I did what any Winchester would do and looked for any and every mention of a cure for vampirism in the books. Once I couldn't find anything, I turned to my older brothers, Sam and Dean who I had met a couple years back to help me cure her. They were a little surprised at first that I could track them with minimal information from other hunters, observation of the newspapers and the way they were likely to pick cases based on the observations of their personality, dynamic and usual choices they made along with mostly being on foot while lugging around a transitioning vampire who kept struggling in her bindings with enough weapons on him for two people. They told me I was too rash because I should have just called them instead of brazenly hitting the road to find them which might have taken less time but they individually told me in secret when they thought the other wasn't looking that only on their craziest day would they do what I did and said they were proud. It was definitely a workout for me, but I did it somehow and they told me that they had actually tried a cure that worked. Finding out we had to use the blood of her sire while not allowing her to drink human blood, which they praised me on for avoiding, I decided to go hunt down the nest. We left my bound mother at Bobby's and hit the rode. Sam and Dean hit me and decided to hunt with me so we drove in the Impala and got there. They both saw the return of the "killer" persona that I had developed as an alter ego. That got them a little worried as I began to take pleasure in ruthlessly killing the vampires, however, my willpower still beat out my homicidal tendencies as I spared the innocent vampires that had nothing to do with it completely which when Sam and Dean heard, gave them a sense of relief. Dean was more okay with my killing of them than Sam was as he also was able to relate to wanting to kill all monsters but he had slowly began to realize because of Sam and now because of me that we only kill monsters, not innocent people who happen to be the same species as the low-down, evil monsters we hunt. I kept the sire of my mother alive despite Sam and Dean finding it strange. After injecting my mom with his blood, I decided to torture him ruthlessly. Deep down, I knew I would regret it and that I was only doing it out of anger but my desire for vengeance was just too great and I was going to perform my first torture. Dean tried everything to tell me that I would regret it and that I shouldn't do it but I wouldn't listen. To make his point, he decided to teach me the torture methods he had learned from Alistair to truly show me the horrors of torture and how it feels to be human and enjoy hearing the pain-induced screams of agony. Especially a human with their moral values and their sense of justice. After reducing the vampire to a bloodied, crying, and utter mess of human waste muttering wishes of death and mercy, I killed him as slow as possible. The strange part is is that the scream as he was being killed seemed like a slightly pained sigh of relief and joy. His screams have forever remained a part of my nightmares since then for 3 years. Those, the sight of the vampires raping my mother and my pitiful weakness of not being able to do anything. All of these things have caused me to become a classic case of "self-pitying, sorry ass" Winchester. I've become a fucking insecure, emotionally unstable, intimately-incapable, self-loathing teenager with an anger problem and with a hobby of fighting. The only time I could ever relax, calm my nerves and just communicate my feelings in any way is through battle and sex. Fighting is like sex to me and I love it with all my heart. I treat it as an art form to be perfected. I've always said the battlefield was my first love and my second was my sword. I spent about a year with the my older brothers, Bobby and my mom. I went with them on all the hunts as my mom spent time with Bobby, the man that John was able to trust with his children and all hunters looked up to. She found peace in his friendship but died during the year on her first hunt since she was attacked but her fear and emotional instability kicked in and caused her to react slower than normal as she was killed by a bullet to the head along with Bobby, courtesy of Dick Roman. I was so messed up that I stuck with my older brothers and slowly got my personality and part of my sanity back, then I began to get comfortable and we became really close-knit as we fought off the Leviathans, a power-mad Cas, and

For 2 years I traveled…"saving people and hunting things; the family business", or at least, according to my older half-brother, Dean Winchester. I met my two older half-brothers, Sam and Dean on a hunt for Wendigos. I spent more time with my dad and he showed me the way of Witchcraft which hadn't awoken in him but awoke in me I guess due to my highly potent angel blood. I grew to love them all as family and they helped me learn more about cheating the system, using criminal skills and etc. to help with hunting even though Dean originally was trying to get me out of it. Nasty business, but anyways I met many hunters as well as Downworlders with redeemable qualities. I managed to gain the respect of some pagan gods I met with my constant battling, defeating powerful creatures at such a young age, and love of combat. Namely, Ares, Athena, Artemis, and the spirits of legendary warriors: Perseus and Kratos of the Greek, Beowulf and Sigmund of the Norse, Arthur, Lancelot, and Gawain of the Old English and Cu Chulainn of the Irish; all of whom I hounded to help me become stronger which only Ares, Kratos, Perseus, Beowulf, Sigmund, Arthur, Lancelot, Gawain and Cu Chulainn did so out of mutual respect for a young, promising warrior. Athena only gave me her assistance when she was sure I wasn't some madman in the making or plotting to stab them in the back and were even impressed by the pure search for military strength. It took a little convincing on Artemis' part after using the world famous Winchester charm haha, no I'm just kidding but I managed to befriend her and she helped me better my hunting skills. Athena once said my most dangerous ability was not my combat prowess but my ability to make friends out of any adversary. I was glad to have them as friends and I asked them only to make their sacrifices out of incarcerated, despicable humans which they agreed to comply with as being fair. The pagan war gods and Artemis all told me of the unique magic I had at my disposal. Apparently due to my battle-oriented, highly potent angel blood and Nephilim ancestry, my witch heritage was not only awakened but it caused it to evolve into what was theorized as Battle Magic, making me a Battle Mage . Also known as Magic Knights, Mystic Knights, Paladin, Warrior Wizards, Sword Mages, and Martial Magicians, these were wizards whose magic was largely used for the increase of battle efficiency and power. For a long time, it was a theory that many a witch tried to do especially in the Middle Ages but sadly, they only lived in stories and fantasy that inspired modern day television and pop culture. I lost the ability to use most hexes, charms, and rituals that other witches (aside from Travelers) can perform except for ones specifically designed to amplify my fighting ability. I retain Elemental Control, Channeling, Divination, Spell Casting, and Telekinesis as my most fundamental abilities that I share with other Witches. However, my Martial Magic was invented to charm, hex and perform rituals on weapons, recall or consult fallen warriors in spirit form for guidance (who I consider my equivalent of "the Spirits"), but the majority of my magic power is used to passively and naturally heightening my physical and mental acuity and prowess to process information quickly and react, senses, dexterity, strength of mind to deal with danger, stress and bear pain with courage and natural aptitude for battle which causes ADHD due to their battlefield oriented reflexes and state of mind taking everything in about their environment into account but because as kids in modern society, we are taught to sit still and give one thing our full attention, it is hard for the untrained child to do so and thus, their ADHD makes us impulsive, restless, hyperactive and hypersensitive. These heightened abilities are amped even further by most Runes I use to boost rather than having the Runes take them to the same "ideal" level as most Shadowhunters which is just a couple notches above human. I personally don't use the Courage, Fearless or Fortitude runes because I prefer to use my own natural bravery and strength of mind, also I accept my fears and allow them to strengthen me by reminding me of my humanity. The Martial Magic also takes my natural affinity for combat and uses my magic so that my ability to pick up on and excel in the use of any fighting style and weapon in a relatively short amount of time as long as he puts in enough effort as well as a keen mind attuned to the nature of battle and humans; tactically, stragetically, and philosophically in order to take into account all possibilities for what drives people, how they are performing certain action and how to react to it.

Finally, due to all of the processed and chemical-oriented nature of practically everything in the modern world, practically everything from plastic to food to water to even the air contains much much higher content of estrogen and other female oriented hormones which lowers testosterone in men. These hormones are the origin for why men and female have generally differed in basic personality traits and the stereotypes were formed so they didn't originate from a social construct as many stereotypes have. It is due to all this estrogenized living that cause the modern man to have lost sight of what truly made him a man in the days of his ancestors. He is submissive, lazy, tired, gluttonous, timid, shy and afraid to go after what they want, which is furthered by some of the personality traits a man in this day and age, for some reason, has been brought up thinking he should probably have. This is why as men get to their 30s, they have begun to experience infertility, obesity and flab, sometimes "man boobs", widened hips as the body believes it must prepare for child birth due to the estrogen instead of the lean, muscular and brawny physique men are supposed to have, loss of vigor and vitality that they once had as an 18 year old and that is characteristic of a true man, lose their libido and end up leading mediocre sex lives due to timidness to actively and confidently go after women they want to establish relationships with then they end up shooting their loads about a few seconds up to maybe 2 minutes into whatever sexual act they are doing and they tend to not think twice about how long they actually lasted or how unsatisfied they've left their partner because now they are limp, spent and wanting to sleep rather than passionately chasing and ravaging their partner for the pleasure of both parties. Even if they do bother to try to satisfy their partner, they do it rather mechanically and get frustrated as well as just not enjoying themselves. They've generally accepted that they have been reduced to this state and this has caused women to believe that sex is something that they feel is owed to their partner instead of something she should actively seek and enjoy herself. It is also highly possible that it is due to this sham of a man and his bruised, undeserved ego as a result of women calling him out for his ineptitude then seeking pleasure through other means, probably a more passionate and sexually adept partner, that the idea that women who actively embrace their enjoyment of their sex lives are all low-down, dishonorable, shame-worthy "sluts". The socially acceptable behavior that was established in the Victorian era only helped further these beliefs and spread them to men as well. In essence, sex has been written off as something to be ashamed of and hidden but it is the people who act in the opposite, but healthy manner that lead proper, enjoyable and respectable lives that everyone wants and tries to get but fail to do so because of the mindset that has been adopted. Sex is just one way that the modern world's enjoyable aspects have negatively impacted but men have also lost their edge to go after what they want and confidently state it for everyone to hear. Instead, this world promotes conniving, opportunistic, underhanded, sneaky and back-stabbing behavior which is believed to be ideal for politics, despite that it clearly isn't and it only serves to get people into positions of power to sate their own vices while completely disregarding the people they are supposed to help. Basically, due to my male status, my magic (a product of nature) has not only properly fluctuated my testosterone levels, along with other bodily functions so that they are working as they should and at their peak, but my testosterone and other male hormones/chemicals in my body are at all-time exponential highs. As a result of this, my strict training and the implementations to my diet, I'm lean, strong and powerful while brimming with life, vigor, vitality, aggression, dominance as well as relaxed, boundless confidence that positively boosts my natural charm which only improved with my wit and cheek, allowing me the control, knowledge and strength to speak coolly, smoothly and dauntlessly. Due to this, I come off as cocky, playful and a little inappropriate, especially in my dealings with his women. I am able to confidently state my intentions while playfully and naughtily stringing together words and actions to enrapture them and eventually engage them in incredibly passionate and mind-numbing, agonizing pleasure that is rather short-lived, but in my opinion just as credible as any long-term relationship because I opened myself up to each partner and was vulnerable for however long. Though as my fluctuations of emotion, whenever I was feeling reluctant, I'd just be going through the motions and taking away much of the intimacy while retaining the sexual prowess I've achieved due to active training and exercises specifically sexually to achieve superior skill and overall from my combat training, in order to satisfy my partner and satisfy my unusual desire to see my partner's complete and utter satisfaction in the curling of her toes, digging of her nails, shaky and ragged breaths, and spasmic movements she is reduced to after the climax (or climaxES, to be more accurate). This testosterone boost has also reawakened the competitive desire that is innate in all men, but when awakened in my already competitive personality, it drove me to not settle for being a noteworthy combatant but to spur forth and crush my opponents to reach my inner goal of not only being the best but to also be a mighty Hero remembered among the likes of the classic heroes who trained me.

Sorry about my rant but I figured those of you who were reading this should get to know about me in detail, my views and my likes. It's that testosterone thing I was just talking about plus how else are we supposed to be friends unless you get to know me and decide if I'm a person you want to be friends with. Anyways after I spent a year in Purgatory at the climax of our fight against the Leviathans with Dean and our new vampire buddy, Benny, where I constantly honed my skills and indulged in the "pure" nature of Purgatory which seemed to be rooted in battle and survival while taking down despicable creatures, we escaped through a portal that apparently only humans who might have been trapped in Purgatory could use to escape which was placed by God Himself. I stayed with them for a couple months after that, got back into the swing of things pretty fast though it was only because I suppressed my withdrawal from constant fighting which cultivated a strong desire to kill that I didn't realize was growing in Purgatory because it was always necessary so it was never a pressing issue but back on Earth, fights were less frequent so I was shocked. After consulting the old warriors, this is basically a warrior's rage and battle-loving nature's bad side which one must be able to overcome and control to truly become a superior warrior. Cu Chulainn was especially helpful as he was well-known for his berserk frenzies. We stayed in motels, I got to eat the amazing food I missed out on, indulged myself to a few of my favorite vices with some lovely partners which included a Fairy named Gilda that we met when we had a case at some LARPing community where we met up with our old friend, Charlie. I accidentally on purpose cock-blocked and stole Charlie's conquest of Gilda for myself, which sort of caused Charlie to get upset with me for about a week due to ruining her chances with a Fairy. ...I couldn't blame her so I took her and helped her solve her own case because I knew she was interested and I knew it would help me get back into her good graces. After that, she left to do it on her own and I went back to my brothers to do one last case with them which involved these three freshmen that lost their parents to vampires and began hunting under the tutelage of a hunter named Victor Rogers who had apparently orchestrated it all in order to make them realize their potential. Eventually he killed himself and the job was done after the kids realized that not every monster deserves to be killed then with that, I left my brothers and told them I'd be back eventually but I needed to get some solo experience. It's been a couple months since then and I got myself a nice car with some convincing ID, the confidence and effortless yet controlled movements that added years to my appearance, and some bartering then I started doing minor jobs here and there.

Now, I've caught wind of some strange animal attacks happening in Mystic Falls, Virginia where all the victims were completely drained of blood. According to my dad, we had Winchesters serve as one of the Founding Families in this small town so I didn't have to stay in a cheap motel because there was an old manor. And that's my story.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Every teenager in Mystic Falls was getting up in that crisp Virginia morning to go to Mystic Falls High.

"Today….I will smile and be okay..." said Elena, a young 16 year old teenage girl with olive skin bordering on fair and long, lustrous brown hair with large chestnut brown eyes. She went downstairs to get some coffee.

"I made toast. You want toast?" asked her aunt Jenna who was scanning her fridge for some milk.

"Thanks Aunt Jenna but it's all about the coffee," said Elena as she poured the beverage into a mug. She watched as her brother came downstairs.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Don't start," said Jeremy with an irritated tone of voice as he drank his own mug of coffee. Elena silently watched him as he put the mug down and slung his bag over his shoulder then left. She groaned and put on a leather jacket then did the same.

**At School**

Everyone was talking, joking and catching up after the summer apart from each other. Many eyes looked to the walkway towards the school building where a tall teenage boy with pale skin, straight, short, dark blonde hair that was squared off on the sides and the top gelled upwards, deep set forest green eyes under thick eyebrows and covered with sunglasses, a distinguished nose, a squareish jaw in a leather jacket and blue jeans hanging loosely off of his hips as he walked into the school. You could see his dark colored v-neck underneath the jacket which clung to his lean, flat-muscled and lithe. Though relatively athletic, the bulk of his muscles could be deduced as nonfunctional, meaning he wasn't a warrior to be worried about.

A black Mustang was parked in the school parking lot as a figure inside of it watched the interactions of teenagers.

"So this is what high school's like…haha seems fun, I can't believe I'm missing all this. Short skirts, tight jeans, short shorts and low cut shirts. It's a dream come true," Jake said to himself as his smooth, magnetic, snarky, raspy and chilling almost whisper-like yet strong, melodic voice filled the silence of his car. He then picked up his backpack and walked out, his hood still on as he walked through the campus with most of the students acknowledging the dark-clothed teen but passed him off as being one of the stoners and stopped paying him any mind.

Jake peered up ahead and saw the back of another teen who looked a bit older than him but noted the lack of a backpack of any kind as well as the confident and experienced air about him. He only noted such qualities in people older than him and who have seen a lot of shit, typically veterans and hunters.

'_Hm…at least we're going the same way,' _thought Jake as he saw the guy head into the administrative office and he quietly followed suit, his movements graceful and swift as his footfalls hardly made a sound. He watched as the receptionist; a very attractive, leggy, fair-skinned brunette with long hair, round, big... blue eyes (Perverts...tch) and red lipstick, drew big question marks about the lack of information the guy had shown up with.

"You have no immunization records. And we really insist on transcripts…" she said but then she looked up as the guy took off his sunglasses, which was weird to have on since it was cloudy outside and fall. He began to speak very slowly and almost hypnotically.

"I think you'll find you have everything you need…" said the guy. Jake also heard a young female voice talk about his "hot back" with her friend which made him smirk from within his hood but then he saw the receptionist repeat the words back to the boy in a way that was responsive but in a trance-like manner. If he hadn't heard the guy speak, he wouldn't have suspected him right off the bat as he did now. Then the guy turned around, looking a little startled that someone was behind him and gave a polite smile that was obvious he thought Jake was a stranger but Jack had already recognized him.

"Stefan?" asked Jake and the guy blinked in surprise before he took a good look at Jake and smiled.

"Jake? Whoa, you've grown up a lot these past few years. Last time I saw you, you were like up to my chest and now you're seeing me eye to eye," said Stefan fondly as he punched Jake's shoulder playfully.

"Haha yeah, that tends to happen to us normal folk that age," Jake said with a cheeky smirk and Stefan simply chuckled.

"Why are you here? Do you have a job?" asked Stefan, a little more serious now.

"Something like that..." Jake said with a smirk that Stefan knew usually meant that he wasn't getting any more information right now. Stefan clapped him on the shoulder as he walked past Jake, who could hear the girl just outside the office gasp lustfully as his face came into view. Jake then stepped up and pulled out his papers; both immunization records and transcripts from the prestigious parochial school in Maryland, DeMatha; birth certificate and social security number. After all the paperwork was filed, Jake pulled down his hood which freed his mane of mid-length, very loosely curled that could be mistaken for soft waves, darkened brown-almost black hair with a side parting that showed his close hairline and the sides lengthened to halfway down the side of his face and squared off while the back was allowed to grow slightly longer but it was groomed and refined, his perfectly refined, regal and masculine yet delicate face was longish and angular with a rather strong angular, masculine bone structure, the ratio between length and angle being spot on with a smooth, flawless olive complexion and light undertones, thick but perfectly arched, black eyebrows over almond-shaped eyes that held numerous and rather long, feminine-like darkened black eyelashes on both eyelids that clashed against his skin and intense, piercing and mesmerizing, big emerald green eyes wonderfully, remarkably high cheekbones set just below his eyes with small dimples, looking like a sculptor's dream which his skin clung tightly to with no baby fat, a straight and distinguished nose above thick, sensual pinkish red lips of a well-formed mouth that also clashed strikingly well against his skin and with the black and green of his face. He spoke to the receptionist with a charming smile that pulled back against his flawless, incisor white teeth which were set in his strong, squareish jaw and chin (If you need some help picturing the jaw, from the front it looks like both sides of his jaw are obtuse angles and as it gets closer to his strong chin, it looks like a wide, upside down triangle). He has a vibrant, youthful, confident almost cocky, aggressive and vigorous appearance along with the compellingly wild daring of a warrior. He has a very seductive, dark romance novel look along with a very commanding, compelling, strong, and dominant appearance about him. He has a dark, lustful, almost forbidden, wild, dangerous and seductive aura. Physique-wise, his tall build was coordinated, lithe, lean, hard and athletic with his whole body looking sculpted and well-built. He looked powerful, dominating and commanding...he possessed the body of an elite Spartan warrior, standing at 6'0" with his entire body crafted for battle. Every move he made seemed to have this relaxed confidence and cool aura as if he planned and had control of every motion which was accentuated by his snug, form-fitting black V-neck and cargo pants, showcasing his sculpted and defined legs and glutes that looked ready for speed and distance as well as impressive feats of lower body strength. He was cleaned up and clean shaved, allowing the receptionist to take in his youthful and masculine, Adonis-like beauty in full as she struggled to restrain herself from speaking about his drop-dead gorgeous appearance.

"Thank you for being so patient, Mr. Winchester. Welcome to Mystic Falls High School and I hope you enjoy your attending here," she said with an uncontrollable smile as a result from being charmed by the warm and charismatic spirit exuding from Jake instead of the rather cold but polite personality from Stefan before.

"No, no thank you Ms. Pratt and I know I'll be enjoying my time here if you being the first person I met at this school is any sign. I sure hope later we could both later enjoy me being here together somewhere private for _hours_ ," said Jake with an obviously charming, boyish grin which is why she playfully shoved his hand with a giggle and flattered look though it stayed in contact a little longer than it should to push as she briefly licked her lips subconsciously, causing Jake to suppress a smirk as that was a body language sign of arousal.

"Oh, please call me Carol," said the receptionist with her voice unintentionally lowered a bit as her gaze darkened as she began to mentally picture what his words were suggesting as she reluctantly went back to her duties at the computer with a tortured scowl as her eyes kept going back to his retreating form.

"And please call me Jake haha. You don't have to worry about remembering because you'll be saying it over and over when you're 'enjoying my attendance' here... I'll see you around, Carol" said Jake as he began walking out and spotted one of the girls he heard behind him. She was a gorgeous, brown skinned girl with long black hair with a brown sheen, big olive green eyes, a heart-shaped face and a slim yet athletic figure who simply stared and stared at him as he walked out, keeping eye contact with her which seemed to hold her gaze as her sense fleeted and all she did was follow where he walked with her eyes even after he broke eye contact. Bonnie bit her lip to keep her mouth closed but her eyes accidentally went back to ahead of her as she saw Ms. Pratt with a similar expression though more...agonizing when she saw the older woman cross her legs with an agitated groan.

This was the reaction that the girls in the halls he walked experienced for the most part, though it was for some more than others as they eyed the new male model, bad boy-type guy like a piece of meat that they definitely wanted in their mouths. The guys mostly figured he was some cocky, pretty boy prick that got off on dressing in all black which they thought he thought made him look cool by the way he confidently strolled through the halls with grace, control and the ease of motion of a leopard or cheetah all the while with an innocent smirk with tons of cheeky undertone he flashed everyone he passed in the halls which to the guys was basically a big "fuck you" and middle finger.

"Hm…I can either be the astute student that shows up on time for the first day and makes no trouble orrrrr I could be the adorably confused student who is fashionably late and bask in the attention of my fellow classmates as I possibly square off with my teacher for a battle of wit…" contemplated Jake out loud as he washed his face in the bathroom.

"If I were you, I would seriously choose B. That is if I wasn't so dedicated to option C; none of the above and skip to enjoy this joint," said a good-looking shaggy haired brunette, paleish guy who looked at least two years younger than him from inside a stall as he stared at Jake by looking into the mirror with big, innocent brown eyes though they were filled with immense pain, loss, a yearn for love and rebelliousness and dressed in a black hoodie, shirt, skinny jeans and Converse that all looked from Hot Topic. However, he also looked hung over, sarcastic and lost as a teen who was in his situation probably would be. He recognized such feelings anywhere because he remembered what it was like, but he supposed not everyone had the will to resist the comfort of drugs or alcohol.

"Ahaha I don't know you, but judging from your answer, I'd say that's the first correct answer you've gotten in a while," said Jake with a cheeky smirk as he turned around and leaned against the sink as he chuckled at the misguided youth's expense who scowled but couldn't keep it up as he laughed alongside him.

"That's probably true haha" said the boy as he took another drag of his joint before he put it out on the edge of the toilet then dropped it in and flushed. He then got up and walked beside Jake, looking into the mirror as he used eye droplets to clear the red from his eyes. Jake then held out his hand to the boy as he put away the drops.

"Jake Winchester," he said as the boy smirked and gripped his hand then shook it, though on the inside he was a little surprised by Jake's firm grip because he didn't look too strong. His hands alone were smooth but Jeremy could feel the steely muscles rippling underneath.

"Jeremy Gilbert. Any uh…pharmaceutical needs you got, I can supply. Think of it as a friendly gesture for being the first _likeable_ dick I've had to deal with today," said Jeremy as he could already tell Jake wasn't interested but he felt he needed to offer since he wasn't giving him a lecture, a disappointed or condescending look, or just talking to him to get some drugs. He felt Jake actually was enjoying his company and that was something he hadn't had in a long time…a friend.

"I didn't realize you dealt with dicks so often or that you were the type to find any of them 'likeable'. I completely had you pegged the wrong way. Just so we're clear, I am a 100% red-blooded straight male," said Jake cheekily which caused Jeremy to outright laugh as he punched Jake in the shoulder. "Haha I'm just kidding, but no thanks to the "pharmaceuticals". I chose a long time ago to not let myself use a crutch for anything, even pleasure. If I want to feel great, I do something I want to do and be done with it," said Jake, his tone becoming a bit more serious as he hoped it might open Jeremy's mind to not needing it one day.

"….Ahem well…..more for me," said Jeremy, a little uncomfortable now because he felt feelings of shame and slight resentment. He knew Jake was meaning well and wasn't necessarily trying to take a shot at his lifestyle but he now felt a little ashamed that the only friend he'd had in a while felt that the way he lived was like a crutch and unintentionally gave him the same speech that his sister just did a few minutes ago except in his own way. It felt like he meant that he was weak but he didn't want to be weak, it wasn't a bad thing to be dealing with the death of his parents in his own way. It seemed like Jake understood that and was okay with Jeremy doing it but preferred he didn't. He got startled when Jake stood at his full height and bore his piercing emerald green eyes into his own chestnut brown eyes. He looked serious, playful and angry all at the same time with a hint of…selfishness.

"I want you to understand that we are now friends, which means I have your back especially when you are in danger. So if you are in a fight or something, I'm going to kick ass for you if you need the help. Same goes for your highs, I don't care what you do with that because it's your life and I believe you have a right to choose what's best for you because there's always hope for change. However, if your life is in danger because of it, then to hell with your choice because I will make it my life's mission that you never even see the weeds in a crappy garden; let alone some pills," said Jake with a strong, smooth, chilling, baritone, raspy whisper-like voice filled with conviction, rage and desperation that seemed to convey he truly meant every word and would do what it took to keep it. In the blink of an eye, his face returned to its arrogant, sarcastic and wisecracking expression as he clapped Jeremy on the shoulder.

"Catch ya later, Jer" he said with a faux cheery voice as he turned on his heel and left, waving without turning to him.

Jeremy looked down and was still contemplating at how seriously protective Jake became over him despite the fact they JUST became friends. He could only imagine what it was like for the people that really knew him, like Elena and Jenna. However, Vicki came up in his mind and he began to shut out common sense due to the sheer strength of his intense first love for her.

**History Class- 15 minutes after the bell has rung**

Jake peered through the window of the door into the class with an excited grin at the events to come. He saw the hot black girl from before as she hid her phone behind the back of the guy before her as she texted away after she watched Stefan who was sitting in the next row. An honest to God, beautiful girl two seats up who held some familial resemblance to his new friend, Jeremy, seemed to be the one who was being texted which interrupted her stealing glances at Stefan who would meet her gaze after she stared long enough, after which she would turn her head with a playful smirk. Jake chuckled to himself when he saw Stefan smile a little before turning his attention back to the teacher though he was sure Stefan wasn't paying a bit of attention, seeing as he had already lived through this and could probably teach the class better than the guy up there.

"I gotta say it's weird to see a guy older than most people I know, who I've known since I was a pre-teen sitting in a classroom like a regular student. Haha he's definitely the weirdest vampire I know," Jake said to himself before he schooled his features and slowly opened the door purposely for dramatic effect. He kept his gaze leveled to the schedule in his hand so he would look like he was confused.

"Um…is this Mr. Tanner's first period History?" asked Jake innocently as all eyes went on him, just as he liked it. To say the girls were delighted was an understatement. The guys all rolled their eyes as they saw each girl undressing the new guy with their eyes.

"Well, I'm assuming this is the first class you've been to today, so why don't you tell me?" said Tanner with a wiseass smirk. A lot of the class snickered, particularly the guys but there were girls who laughed too.

"Oh I clearly have the wrong room," said Jake as he began to step out and pulled the door along with him.

"Get back in here. You're in my class," said Mr. Tanner with a condescending chuckle that jocks typically had as he looked satisfied that the class laughed.

"Sorry, its just a little weird seeing as the first impression I have of the teachers here is that they tend to be assholes, thanks to you. It's not looking too good for the rest of my teachers," said Jack with a grimace as if he smelled something bad.

Mr. Tanner nervously looked ahead and knew he had to reassert dominance so that they wouldn't get the wrong idea like he was soft or an idiot compared to this kid.

"I don't know how they did it wherever you're from but around here, that sort of disrespect gets handled personally by me," said Mr. Tanner as he glowered in Head Football Coach mode which he used as an intimidation tactic. Many of the students in the class now were football players so they were nervous for him and the rest except Stefan just knew that Tanner was a dick anyway. However, Jake seemed to be taking his gaze in stride before patting the teacher on the arm.

"Then I guess you and I will be going to be seeing a lot more of each other, which I know must be a plus in your case since you get to look at me, because I have absolutely every intention of disrespecting you with every chance I get," said Jake with a wiseass smirk of his own that was apparently contagious because the other students all grinned at the sight. Mr. Tanner suddenly grabbed his hand and squeezed the life out of it as he intended to make it look like he was putting it back to Jake's side, but not only did he find his efforts were fruitless, it was HIS hand that was in agonizing, crushing pain which he did his best to suppress. Jake waited till the pain reached just shy of the peak of Tanner's pain threshold before the scream of pain could erupt from his lungs, where most of the pain was etched onto his face before he let go.

"I don't know what you think you're doing but holding my hand and staring into my eyes like that is moving a little fast for my taste. Don't you have any class? I like to be wine and dined with some conversation first, plus I'm pretty sure it's illegal so you need to stop that wishful thinking," said Jake as he took a seat in the row beside Stefan and smirked at him as the rest of the class suppressed their laughs so that Mr. Tanner wouldn't turn his anger on them. A perky looking blonde a few seats ahead of Stefan turned to look at him and winked seductively which Jake responded to by looking over her body heatedly before licking his lips slowly and tentatively as she felt a mixture of embarrassment, pride and tantalizing intimidation that set her hormones ablaze due to the sheer intense passionate nature of his gaze, before looking back up ahead as she began to dig her nails in her palm to distract herself.

**Timeskip- After School in the Cemetery**

Jake was sitting against an ornate tombstone with what looked to either be a saint or an angel of death on top of it as he critically examined the tombstone in front of him that was to Michael and Samantha Winchester, who were one of the first settlers in Mystic Falls along with the Gilberts, Salvatores, Fells, Forbes and the Lockwoods.

He was very fascinated with the history of Mystic Falls after hearing much about it from Stefan and his older brother, Damon who was actually one of his best friends ever since he helped Damon out of a few rough patches and vice versa. Apparently, it was filled with all kinds of supernatural beings and events that Jake loved to learn and listen about. His obsession with lore was a big help because the times he hunted with his dad was when they had to break out of the comfort zone of what standard Hunters typically knew about and discovered new or outrageous findings that would be put into his journal and eventually be of great help to the truly strange cases that Sam and Dean Winchester picked up.

He heard light footsteps crunch the leaves scattered about and a slight tremor through the tombstone he sat against from the other side that would usually go by unnoticed by the body but he had trained his senses to feel even slight disruptions to the norm as light as the person on the other side was. He could hear the faint noise of scribbling on paper among the sound of passing cars, birds and nature.

He then saw a vaguely familiar raven that flew past the shared tombstone and perched on one near there. He guessed the person behind him was female because after a few minutes, the scribbling stopped and the person said "Okay…hi bird," to which the bird responded with a simple squawk.

"…That's not creepy or anything," said the girl. The voice sounded familiar to one of two he heard this morning at school, probably the girl that the black chick was talking with about his "hot back". He was assuming it was the girl who she was texting in his history class because that's the only girl he'd seen her interact with, which wasn't much to go off of but he didn't have much.

"Almost as not creepy as talking to yourself in a cemetery," he said coolly with his wisecracking yet charming, confident whisper of a voice sounding through their immediate area effortlessly which startled Elena as she looked around frantically.

"Who's there!?" she called out

Jake then crab walked to the side of the tombstone that was connected to hers at an angle as he leaned the side of his head against it to look in the same direction she was looking in, so that when she turned her head, they would make eye contact.

"Your twisted, dark, wet fantasy…" said Jake with the arrogance and cheek in his voice rising even more so, which caused Elena to turn her head only to be met with the most strikingly vivid, piercing green eyes resembling beautiful emeralds or malachite she'd ever seen with a deep black pupil that clashed beautifully against the green, resembling the starry night sky. She stammered a bit as her cheeks reddened and struggled with the urge not to smirk which usually didn't happen when guys freaked her out then acted cocky. She had trouble getting her thoughts together due to seeing being affected by his haunting, inhuman beauty.

"W-were you following me?" accused Elena as she tried to school her features.

"Haha don't flatter yourself, princess. If anything you followed me here because I could hear your little footsteps when you got here," said Jake though he was smirking in amusement. She stared deep into his eyes to look for any signs of lying but she could find none except the arrogance of smart-ass though that didn't mean she was about to call him right. Something about him made brought out the teenager in her that was buried under all of that heavy, adult baggage but she was able to forget all about her pain and everything she cared about was telling off this cocky, pretty boy who apparently had a common hobby of hanging out in graveyards. Jake was fine with this since he found her big, chestnut brown eyes really beautiful but he wasn't about to let her know that so he kept his ogling to peripheral.

"Right because you just happen to hang out in cemeteries for fun…" she said sarcastically, which came out as a result of her previous nervousness and irritation towards his attitude.

"It just so happens that I do. The company around here is a lot more interesting than most people I meet, especially snobby girls that apparently gets off on hanging in cemeteries like I do," said Jack

"I'll have you know I am way more interesting than a bunch of dead people and I am NOT snobby!" she said heatedly

"Oh yes you are, you just called me weird for hanging out in a cemetery!" exclaimed Jake.

"That's cause it is!" she replied.

"So then why are you here!?" he said with the emotion of a shout but his voice just raised only a little from the whisper to a normal speaking level but with the emotion making it seem louder and more dramatic. Elena was suddenly brought back to her thoughts of her dead parents, why she was here in the first place, and how everyone who kept asking if she was okay made her feel worse because they were only interested in making themselves seem like good people than actually asking because they cared if she was or just didn't ask at all so she didn't have to constantly be reminded of it after only 4 months.

"…I'm visiting my parents…" she said and already knew what to expect.

"I'm sorry…." Jake started and Elena rolled her eyes as she began to prep herself to bear through it.

"…that your parents have to watch you waste your damn time here," finished Jake with a truly sadistic chuckle as he wasn't at all concerned if he hurt her feelings or not as she looked over at him in complete and utter shock that he was so insensitive.

"What the hell was that!?" she yelled.

"Bitch, did you think I was gonna have sympathy!? As if. Everyone has dead people, sweetheart, you can't sit here and torture yourself about what happened. Sure, writing them down in your journal is definitely productive but you have to reintegrate yourself back into your life after those you've taken the time to put those feelings somewhere else. I don't know about your parents but if my mom found out I was wasting my life still moping about her death, when I see her in the afterlife, she'd kill me. Obviously it hurts knowing she isn't here and we can't make more of the good memories we had together, but it's those same memories that keep her alive in my heart so it doesn't always feel like I've lost her. Plus if your parents are the type that'd want you to keep moping, then they probably aren't worth the sentiment because true parents who love you wouldn't want you to waste your life and especially not be the reasons that you wasted your life," explained Jake and Elena was shocked he'd be so open and emotional with her after just meeting her. He was so passionate and intense in the way he spoke; she'd never seen anything like it except in romance novels. His voice was strangely compelling, magnetic and soothing as the raspy yet strong, whisper melody rang through her ears.

"Y-you didn't have to tell me your mom died…" she said though she gave him a beautiful grateful smile because she found a lot of what he said made sense. She knew her parents would be devastated if they knew she stopped living her lives because of them indirectly and she knew they loved her, Jeremy, and Jenna more than anything so they would want them to keep living great, healthy lives.

"It was a long time ago and I've had a lot of time to think about it. I've decided to not let her down by accomplishing my dreams and protecting everyone I can to the best of my ability," he said with intense conviction that made what usually would sound childish and naïve, feel heroic and brought up feelings of security for Elena. Security she hadn't felt in months since the accident, but now her hope was restored because of Jake. She couldn't even make a joke about his dream.

"That's just….amazing. It's really noble and good, I hope you can do it," she said with a warm smile that caused Jack to finally give her a true, real, dazzling smile that mesmerized Elena and had her feeling even more intense good feeling. Jake was so happy that he got another person to believe in his dream and her mood boosted his as much as he did hers, which made this one of the rare times he had ever truly smiled.

"Thank you…not a lot of people understand or support my dream," he said sincerely. Elena simply giggled and shook her head.

"Then those people are stupid to not see how committed you are to your cause and I don't even know you that well but….after this talk, I feel like I've known you my whole life…" said Elena, a little lost in the moment because she figured what with the way he dressed and acted, he would be an enigma just as much as that other handsome guy, Stefan in History. However, he was immensely passionate underneath that wisecracking, arrogant demeanor.

"Wow…'you _do _have a heart, Tin Man'," Elena joked with a shoulder nudge against Jake's who simply chuckled.

"I'll have you know I'm generally a good natured person, Elena. Just try me on any day that doesn't end in 'Y'," he said with a cheeky smirk, which showed to Elena he was back to his old, frustratingly endearing self.

"Who apparently tells awful jokes," she teased with a grin

"I am hilarious!" he said with a laugh but then he realized something. "Where are my manners? We've never been properly introduced. My name is Jake Winchester," he said with his hand out which Elena looked at first with a suppressed smirk.

"Nice to meet you, Jake Winchester, I'm Elena Gilbert," she said before she shook his hand. He smirked then slowly pressed his lips to the back of her hand. Elena couldn't and didn't want to stop him as he looked into her eyes after with a smirk.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance; I do hope we can meet again. However, I do have to run somewhere so stay out of trouble…and cemeteries," he teased as he brushed his index finger just underneath her chin before picking up his bag and walking past her to the opposite exit.

A few minutes after fog filled the area and she got up to leave before running into Stefan in her panicked escape.

**With Jake**

He was just outside the Mystic Falls Hospital, planning a way to examine the dead bodies that were reportedly "attacked by animals" to see if he actually had a case here.

"Damn I can't use my typical disguises here since it's a small town and I'm already enrolled in the school so…" he pulled out a long, slender, silvery metallic twig and drew a Mark on his arm, casting a Glamour over him so that he wouldn't be seen by mundane.

He walked into the hospital and traveled to the morgue in the lower levels of the hospital. There was a file cabinet in the corner of the room and several slots where dead bodies were in. Jake quickly went through the file cabinet, looking for the names of the people that were all killed in the wild animal attacks.

"Let's see…Darren Malloy and Brooke Fenton…" he pulled their bodies out of the slots and began to examine their bodies, noticing the savage ripping of their whole bodies that made it look like animals but there was no denying the bite marks in their neck or the fact that he recognized the level of work from somewhere else.

"I see…so that's what this is about…" he quickly zipped the bags over their bodies again then slid them back into the slots before standing still as two doctors came in while talking about the game absentmindedly. Jake stealthily slipped past the door before it closed.

**Later that Night**

Jake decided to treat himself to a good dinner so he went to the Mystic Grill. He saw a golden blonde haired girl with pale skin and deep blue eyes come over to take his order. She looked a year younger than him but he ignored that as she smiled and flipped open her notepad.

"What'll it be, gorgeous?" the girl asked with a smirk

"Haha name's Jake and how about two Blackwall burgers with cheddar cheese, no pickles, no onions, no tomato, no lettuce and two extra strips of bacon on both with two helpings of curly fries on the side and a small cup of lemonade, please. Oh and your name," said Jake in one breath.

"Wow ahaha you literally ordered everything even remotely healthy off of the burger. At least it'll make the job a little easier, but coming right up. Name's Vicki, by the way," she said as she turned around with a grin to tell the cook but she was stopped by two guys at a table; one of which who resembled her in terms of hair and eyes as well as simple familial resemblance who Jake assumed to be her brother and dark haired guy who looked just as cocky as he himself did which only meant he was probably one of the Founding Family members who were like this town's royalty or a really cocky jock or both. Anyways, the jerk and Vicki seemed to have that awkward between FWB and a couple stage. He could tell Vicki was hoping for more but the guy seemed to be holding things back for whatever reason. He then watched as Vicki left the table and started talking with Jeremy and, funny enough, it was almost the same situation with them except it was way more confused and complicated.

It seemed like Vicki cut their conversation short and walked into the kitchen then Jeremy groaned and glared at the dark haired guy Vicki was talking with before he saw me and lightened up as he walked over.

"Sup bro, the Mystic Grill has some pretty sweet munchies that go beautifully with some herbal inhalation," Jeremy said to make his highs sound prettier and fancier than they were as he sat down in the seat opposite Jake.

"Haha it seems like you come here for more than just the 'munchies'," Jake replied with a smirk as he jerked his chin forward at Vicki who was taking another order. Jeremy turned his head in that direction and rolled his eyes a bit with a smirk.

"So me and her had a little fling…and a fling…and a fling…and a fling," Jeremy said before Jake started cracking up which Jeremy joined in on.

"But it seemed to me like she was interested in that other guy too," said Jake as he signaled at the dark haired guy.

"You mean Tyler? Yeah, she's interested but he only wants her for her ass. He doesn't actually care for her like I do," said Jeremy.

"Heh is that right?" Jake didn't want to tell Jeremy that Tyler might harbor more than just physical feelings for Vicki but he knew that's not what Jeremy needed. "So how do you plan on winning her over? Flowers and chocolates?"

"Haha if by that you mean weed and pills," said Jeremy with a laugh. Jake just shook his head while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Real classy, dude," said Jake jokingly but Jeremy just shrugged and laughed. Jake looked down at the table as he finished up the last of his homework.

"Are you actually doing homework?" asked Jeremy incredulously as his mouth hung open for a bit.

"I'm not just a pretty face, Jer, I have a brain too," he said with a smirk before closing his books and slipping it back into his bag. Jeremy rolled his eyes at him.

"I didn't think you were the type…" Jeremy said

"I like to get rid of all of my responsibilities so I don't have to keep worrying about them. I would've finished it early but I had some business to take care of and simply because of my condition, 'CP'," said Jake in a gravelly serious tone. '_Thank God for the Precision rune or I would have never focused on all that damn homework' _thought Jake. Jeremy's eyes widened as he leaned in closer.

"What's 'CP'?!" he asked

"Chronic Procrastination? What'd you think?" answered Jake as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He was answered with a punch to the shoulder.

"Dick! I thought there might've been something really wrong!" said Jeremy as his whole body language screamed abandonment issues.

"Haha don't worry, dude. I refuse to lose to some bitch flu ever," said Jake with an obviously overconfident grin that made Jeremy hopeful in that Jake wouldn't give up his life so easily.

"Two Blackwall burgers; just bacon, beef and cheese with two helpings of curly fries and a cool glass of lemonade," said Vicki as she placed the plates down with a smile at Jake but then she looked at Jeremy and the tension between them reared its ugly head.

It seemed to be destroyed when they both witnessed Jake almost maniacally and methodically putting ketchup on both burgers then sprinkling them with curly fries before blanketing them with the top bun and pressing down. He then began to devour one of his curly fry-filled bacon cheeseburgers quickly as if he had been starving to death. He looked so focused and crazy as he did it which caused them both to burst out laughing as Jake ignored them and ate his meal.

"You must've been hungry but I swear you are going to get a heart attack from all that food," said Vicki

"Then I'll be attacked happily" Jake replied stubbornly as he finished the first burger and quickly added more fries inside of the burger before biting into it. They just laughed and Vicki went to finish her shift

"Haha I'll catch you guys later. Bye Jake, bye Jeremy," said Vicki. Jeremy's eyes lingered on her as she walked away before he sighed deeply. Jake spoke to him without even looking up from his burger

"Staring like that is creepy, dude…" he said which snapped Jeremy out of it before he began to eat some of the leftover fries which Jake didn't mind since they were friends.

"Hey, where are you staying?" asked Jeremy

"Well, apparently, my family have a house, lake house and other property in Mystic Falls since they are one of the Founding Members but I haven't had a chance to find them so I'm gonna sleep in my car until tomorrow," said Jack as he finished his burger with a satisfied sigh

"In your car!? Don't your parents know where it is?" asked Jeremy, honestly curious as to why it made sense.

"Well my parents are dead so I'm the only Winchester in this town...according to my knowledge anyway," said Jake and Jeremy realized how tough he must have had it too with all that separation stuff.

"Well, you can stay at my house until you find the manor," said Jeremy

"No no Jeremy, I don't want to intrud-"

"You're not, you helped me with Vicki and you let me be your friend this morning despite knowing what I do. I'm pretty sure you're my best friend, so I want you to stay. My aunt's willing to do anything that'll be a good influence on my 'misguided behavior'" said Jeremy

"Well when you put it like that, how could I not?" said Jake with a grin

**Over at Matt and Tyler's Table**

"There's that punk Gilbert…."said Tyler distastefully as he scowled towards the boy as he watched him get up with that other new guy. "Looks like he made a new friend" He watched as they were playfully hitting and laughing as they walked out.

"Leave the kid alone, Ty…" said Matt in an annoyed fashion.

"Tch…whatever" said Tyler as he went to get a drink where Caroline came to talk to him as Matt got up and walked over to Jeremy's table. Jeremy looked up a little cautiously but knew Matt was a good guy so he calmed down.

"Hey Jer, sorry about Tyler, I know he's a dick and you won't forgive him but he's my best friend so I thought I'd try," said Matt. Jeremy took a swig of beer and nodded at Matt.

"Thanks but like you said…he's a dick and it's not gonna be that simple to fix everything…"said Jeremy as Matt nodded before looking to the new guy and offered his hand.

"Hey I'm Matt Donovan" he said as Jake smiled gratefully and shook his hand firmly.

"Jake Winchester. I appreciate you introducing yourself like that, I can tell you're an awesome dude for a guy who tackles other men as a hobby," said Jake cheekily and Matt chuckled

"Haha keep that up and I'll have to 'give you a swirlie' at school," Matt said as he started putting on a tough jock façade

"Tackles and third base? Whatever sport you're playing, I want no part of it. As tempting that is for someone like you" Jake joked back with a smug expression as Matt laughed a bit harder then went over to talk to Bonnie. After a few minutes, they all heard the Grill's door open and close, everyone turned their heads to the newcomers and most people just ignored them except for the ones that knew Elena and Stefan.

"That Stefan sure does work fast…" muttered Jake as Jeremy looked over at him

"You know him?" asked Jeremy with his expression conveying curiosity.

"I've seen him around…he's in a few classes of mine and he's new too," said Jake as the younger Gilbert nodded.

"Well let's get going so I can make sure Aunt Jenna says yes unless she's harder to convince and you end up sleeping on a park bench or something," said Jeremy as he got up while Jake put money down plus a tip while slinging him his bag over his shoulder as he walked out beside Jeremy, pulling out the keys to his Mustang. Jeremy saw the keys and got a mischievous grin.

"Can I drive?" he asked while Jake began to laugh hysterically

"Not on your life, pal, no one touches my baby but me," said Jake possessively as Jeremy rolled his eyes and scoffed. The other Mystic High teens were too occupied with the sight of Elena and Stefan and those two were too occupied with the sight of everyone occupied with the sight of them to notice the two friends leaving.

As Jake and Jeremy neared the car, Jeremy became like a kid with a new toy as he literally circled the car like 5 times and kept touching and giggling excitedly.

"This car is so awesome and she looks like she was just made. You keep real good care of her," said Jeremy as he stroked the car hood. Jake chuckled to himself before chucking something into Jeremy's chest, causing his hands to fly to it.

"OOF! Hey! What was th-"his voice got caught in his throat as he saw the very same keys that Jake pulled out back at the Grill and realized what was going on as a broad grin made its way across his face.

"I swear if you so much as scratch her, I'll make sure no one ever finds your body…"Jake said ominously as Jeremy was too excited to acknowledge the threat and slid right into the car. Jake laughed and got into the passenger's seat.

"Alright you can take her for a short joy ride around town then to your house," said Jake authoritatively as Jeremy nodded.

"Question; do you even have your permit yet?" asked Jake

"If I said no, would you still let me ride the car?" Jeremy replied as he tried to keep an innocent expression as if he weren't fishing but he couldn't stop the corners of his mouth from twitching. Jake simply shook his head in amusement.

"Just drive before I change my mind," said Jake regretfully as Jeremy simply clapped his hand on Jake's chest in excitement before putting the car in drive and shooting off.

"SLOW DOWN, YOU CRAZY IDIOT!" shouted Jake with honest to God fear for his life at Jeremy's maniacal driving skills.

**2 hours later**

The black Mustang pulled up into the Gilbert driveway as Jeremy was still laughing off the rush of adrenaline while Jake was still holding on for dear life though there was a mix of mischief and amusement as much as fearful anticipation.

"I'M ALIVE! AND MY BABY'S IN ONE PIECE! THANK GOD!" screamed Jake as he swung open the door and kissed the ground as Jeremy laughed.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad…"said Jeremy

"You ran like 4 stop signs and I don't mean ignoring them, I mean running THROUGH them," Jake complained as Jeremy rolled his eyes amusedly and got out of the car.

"Stop whining, there's not a nick on her," replied Jeremy as Jake pinched the bridge of his nose then picked up his backpack and duffel bag as he walked into the house after Jeremy.

"Aunt Jenna!?" yelled Jeremy through the house as he stood in the hallway of the house while Jake closed the door behind him. A kind and surprised sounding voice sounded throughout the house

"Jeremy? Wow, you came back earlier than I thought you w- wow," said Aunt Jenna who was in the middle of coming from the kitchen when she also saw Jake beside Jeremy but then deduced he was probably a minor much to her dismay. Jenna was a pretty young woman in her late twenties with medium-length, long blonde hair, fair skin, hazel brown eyes and a slim, athletic physique that had her standing around roughly 5'6".

"Who's your friend, Jer?" asked Jenna with a polite smile

"This is Jake Winchester. He just moved here but he has no place to stay tonight and I said he could stay here for a couple nights until he found a place so he could help me with homework and my permit test. Is that alright with you?" asked Jeremy as he shot Jenna a pleading look. Jenna looked skeptically when Jeremy threw in the whole studying thing.

"Miss Sommers, I'm sorry if this puts you in a weird position. Jeremy offered when I told him I couldn't find my family house and I was gonna sleep in my car. Your nephew's a cool guy, ma'am, you must be doing something right. And before you think it, no I don't do drugs. I will take a test if you want me to right now meaning any drugs done in the room is all Jeremy," said Jake with a polite smile as Jenna fought the urge to smile and break her authoritative glare.

"Where is your family staying?" asked Jenna

"I lived with my mom until she passed away two years ago and I traveled with my dad until about 3-4 years ago when he died in a mugging from a gunshot wound. However, my dad once told me we had a branch of family that helped lay the foundation for this town so I came to live here. Small towns are always the most interesting," said Jake with a half smile as Jenna immediately felt the pain he was trying to mask as he brought up the memories and knew now how Jake and Jeremy's kindred spirits met though judging from Jeremy's expression, this was his first time hearing it too which meant they really were meant to be friends. And he didn't look like a stoner, plus had a look of distaste when he mentioned it.

"Hmmm….how can you help Jeremy with that studying?" she asked, now just to keep him on his toes while fully taking in the glorious sight of his beauty which weakened some of her resolve if she needed to become stern and kick him out for Jeremy's good.

"I'm in the National Honors Society and in all AP and Honors courses. I also have my license and am a proud owner of a 1969 classic Black Mustang. I am an All-American wrestler and martial artist. I like long walks on the beach, dinner by candlelight and stargazing," said Jake throwing in the information until he unknowingly spouted some of his usual snarky lines so she would stop this line of questioning. Jenna's and Jeremy's expressions fell through and they just laughed.

"Haha fine, you can stay for a while. It looks like Jeremy's getting a good influence with you around," said Jenna and Jeremy started cheering and playfully hitting Jake who laughed and hit him back. Jenna giggled at the sight of Jeremy not looking even remotely hung over and just enjoying himself like a normal kid.

They were interrupted when Elena walked through the door, not paying attention at first as she closed the door but as she turned around again and saw Jake, her eyebrow rose and she began to stammer.

"Wha-? Jake? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Elena? Wow, I knew this was a small town, I just didn't figure the odds that I met two Gilberts of the same family were that high," said Jake as he chuckled.

"Wait you know my sister?" asked Jeremy as Jenna listened in too

"We met earlier today after school. I was scolding her on how talking to herself was a very bad sign," said Jake as he smirked towards Elena who returned it as they laughed internally at the inside joke while the other two occupants of the room were confused.

"What?" asked Jenna, hoping they'd clarify but then Elena looked over at her with a sly grin

"You had to be there, Aunt Jenna. So why are you here?" she asked while looking at Jake

"I invited him to stay over until he found a place to stay," said Jeremy

"Really?" asked Elena as her eyebrows rose in surprise that Jeremy was not only making new friends but he didn't look angry or irritated. Just like a normal kid…just like he used to be.

"Is that gonna be a problem, princess?" Jake asked with a cheeky smirk but Elena rolled her eyes at him before chuckling.

"Not at all, Winchester, enjoy your stay," said Elena as she walked past him up the stairs though she kept stealing glances at Jake on the way up, suppressing a playful smirk as she did.

"Well, I'll take the couch," said Jake as he made his way to the living room.

"No, its fine we have a guest room," said Jenna

"Haha Miss Sommers, a couch with comfortable cushions, a TV and access to the kitchen. I think I'll take that over a guest room," said Jake with a grin as Jenna laughed

"Well, it's nice to see you've already made yourself at home. You are welcome to make yourself anything if you are hungry and please call me Jenna. 'Miss Sommers' is my mother and way too formal," said Jenna with an appreciative smile that he considered her mature enough to address formally without her permission.

"Thank you for the hospitality, Jenna," said Jake with a smile as he unzipped his jacket and took it off, revealing the tight, black V-neck shirt that clung to his torso like a second skin and outlined his sculpted, lean physique. Jenna couldn't help but ogle him before he sat down and she only saw his strong, broad shoulders and toned back which she still found hard to tear her gaze from and keep moving upstairs for a cold shower.

**Next Day**

Elena sleepily came downstairs in a short jean skirt and a blue spaghetti strap shirt with her hair down as she absentmindedly poured herself some coffee as she then turned around to find a shirtless Jake finishing up crunches before he hung onto the ledge in between the kitchen and the living room, doing pull ups. There were several big looking body weights strapped around his limbs (several wrist weights lined up one after the other on each arm like a sleeve and same for ankle weights along his legs), appendages and shoulders. Even his shorts looked like they held a considerable amount of weight

"Morning, princess" said Jake as he grunted and timed his breathing to go in tandem with his pulls. Elena was very much distracted by watching his hard, sculpted, strong arms constantly pull and bend along with his impressive calves which were brought in along with his knees into his chest, elongating as he lowered himself. After he finished, he cooled down with several yoga exercises that Elena watched him do intensively, most of which were similar to her cheerleading days and she knew they were difficult because they required a lot of control of your body, endurance and stamina even without weights but he was going through them swiftly, gracefully and efficiently. Watching his muscles and solid pectorals and full 8 abdominal set contract and glisten with sweat made her imaginations, her head, and panties heat up a little.

He then stood up and picked up a towel that he wiped off the sweat with flashing a cocky smile towards Elena as his hair fell slightly like a curtain over his forehead though the part in the corner was still there.

"Like what you see?" he asked seductively as he neared her slowly. Her breath hitched as she found herself unable to move as she was just inches from being able to sink into his sculpted chest and defined core. It didn't look like just working out though; it's what she imagined a warrior's body to be like, a body wrought from years of training for the purpose of combat. She noted strange silvery scars along his body but there were also unrecognizable black tattoos on his arm and parts of his chest. Her senses were overwhelmed with his strong but amazingly fresh scent of mint leaves and... steel? When her eyes finally trailed up to his face, she just about felt a burning sensation torture her as her imagination wandered a bit.

Jake was feeling his own "heat wave". He thanked God for his compression shorts underneath his shorts that repressed the most obvious indication of the effect the sight of Elena was having on him. Her slender body which was accentuated with her current clothes made the teenager inside of him go nuts. Elena began to notice some of this in his expression and even had the audacity to poke the side of her hip out that was closest to him, slowly brushing his lower body as she walked to get her bag while lingering momentarily as they both savored the contact before she strolled past him. She left with an extra sway in her hips and he could've sworn he saw her flash him a playful smirk as she walked out.

"Damn woman…" he went up to take a quick cold shower.

**History Class**

Jake walked in khaki snug-fit jeans that had a black leather belt with a silver plated buckle through it and brown dress boots at the bottom. On top, he wore a white t shirt with a green cotton, v-neck sweater over it and a dark blueish-grey quilted cotton sport coat with the collar unfolded over that.

Many of the girls seemed to approve of the outfit as they looked to each other and to Jake almost hungrily. Caroline especially appreciated a man who could dress beyond a varsity letterman jacket, t shirt, plain jeans and sneakers. He sat down in his seat then looked up at Caroline and winked at her playfully similar to what she had done yesterday which she understood as she giggled and looked up. Stefan just chuckled as he watched Jake, knowing he was loving the attention. He shook his head as he heard many of the guys mutter homosexual insults to his friend, probably because of his sense of style which wasn't usually worn by guys his age in small towns like this but Stefan knew Jake didn't give a rat's ass.

"How many casualties were there at the Battle of Willow Creek!?" asked Mr. Tanner as the whole class looked around because none of them paid enough attention to know the answer and they didn't want to make eye contact with the teacher and be called on.

"Ms. Bennett? Surely you could enlighten us?" he asked with that wiseass smirk of his which Bonnie returned with one of her own.

"A lot? I don't really know for sure. Like a whole lot," she said jokingly. Tanner scowled as he kept staring at her.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett," said Tanner as she looked a little embarrassed at the jab.

"I don't know where you're standing but to me, it's still cute," said Jake with a smirk as Bonnie shot him a grateful smile while blushing.

"Oh so then I guess you want to tell us, Mr. Expert," said Tanner, hoping the boy would slip up.

"I'm not one to brag, so I'll let someone else take the answer," Jake replied as the more of the class chuckled at his response. Tanner more or less got what he wanted.

"Of course…how about you Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to rise above your embedded jock stereotype?" asked Tanner

"It's okay, I'm cool with it," said Matt with a grin as the rest of the class laughed it up while Tanner set his sights on Elena.

"Elena? You must be able to enlighten us about one of the town's most significant historic events?" he asked

"I'm sorry…I-I don't know," she said

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons but the personal excuses ended with summer break," said Tanner in an irritated fashion as Elena looked down, slightly sad.

"Who the fu-"started Jake in a loud fashion with an intense, piercing glare aimed at Mr. Tanner that got everyone's attention but was interrupted by another voice.

"There were 364 casualties, not including the civilians," Stefan called out coolly which prevented Tanner incurring any more of Jake's righteous fury. Tanner also took it as an opportunity to ignore the almost vulgarity.

"That's correct…Mister…" he paused

"Salvatore," answered Stefan

"Salvatore? Any relation to the original settlers here in Mystic Falls?" he asked, the historian in him honestly curious.

"….Distant" he said as Jake looked at him, knowing it must've been treading on thin ice with that question if the slight crack in Stefan's usual collected front was anything to go by.

"Well very good, but there were, in fact, no civilian casualties in this battle," said Mr. Tanner

"Actually…there were 27," started Stefan, "the Confederate soldiers fired on a church they believed to be housing weapons; they were wrong. It was a night of great loss…" said Stefan with a hint of melancholy and masked pain in his voice. Mr. Tanner was simply worried about how he looked in front of the class after being shown up by _another _student; both new ones at that who were typically supposed to be quiet and not so confident.

"The Founders' Archives are open to the public in the library if you'd like to brush up on some facts… ," said Stefan as the class all were surprised at the enigma's disrespectful undertone.

**Back to School Party**

Almost every Mystic Falls High student was at the party at night as they got a fire going and brought tons of beer. Bonnie and Elena were talking about Jake and Stefan.

"So you kinda like Stefan but somehow you ended up living with Jake? I hate you so much, you are so lucky," Bonnie whined as Elena giggled.

"Well I mean he's a little pretty…" Elena said as she thought of how Stefan took all the attention off of her.

"But Jake's gorgeous I mean look at him and did you see the way he defended me from Mr. Tanner? He's totally at the top of my list…" said Bonnie as she tossed some hair back while Elena laughed, though there was a slight pang in her chest at hearing that said. She didn't know what it was but she didn't like it

"Ahem…but Stefan has that romance novel stare going for him!" she said. "Speaking of which where is he?" asked Bonnie

"I don't know…"said Elena as she looked around, "You tell me, you're the psychic," she said flatly with a hint of sarcasm that amused Bonnie

"Right…I forgot," Bonnie started with a playful grin, "Give me a sec, Grams says I have to concentrate," as she closed her eyes

"Wait! You need a crystal ball," Elena said as she turned around and picked something up as she handed Bonnie a beer bottle. Bonnie chuckled and touched Elena's hand accidentally while trying to get the bottle and a cold feeling shot through her body that startled her, snapping her out of her concentration. Elena noted the look in her eyes.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?"

"That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow," she said

"What?" Elena thought that was too uncanny

"A crow…fog…and a man…" she started as Elena's eyes widened in surprise but Bonnie dismissed them, "I'm drunk, I don't know" then she quickly walked off

"Bonnie; wait!" said Elena as she watched Bonnie leave then turned back around and was startled when she saw Stefan standing there.

"Hi" he said

**With Jake**

"Hey there, beautiful," said Jake as he approached Caroline. She smiled then giggled, a little excited that this time she wasn't the one who had to pursue her target.

"Hey, if it isn't Jake Winchester, local bad boy, defender of students and bane of authority figures everywhere," she said with a coy smile

"I didn't realize I had so many nicknames or that you took the time to learn them all," said Jake as he still had on his trademark smirk

"I work hard to research about the most interesting subjects," said Caroline as her eyes glanced over his chiseled form with lust and excitement.

"Huh…well, I've been a very _hands on _approach works best for studies. You have to really get your hands dirty and it could take a very long time to really get a good grasp of," he said, as his charming whisper of a voice got a little huskier which drove Caroline wild.

"Haha cocky much?" she teased

"There's really only one way to find out," he said with a chuckle as he dragged the back of his index finger down her side and slowly across her lower back, before firmly grabbing a hold of her opposite hip and pulling her into him so her chest was pressed against his. Caroline's mind began to numb as a haze of passion overtook her, her head nearing his as her hands began to roam his firm, rock hard body. She could feel his breath on her lips and went in for the steal…

However Jake pulled his head back at the last second and chuckled at her sexually frustrated expression.

"How about we get out of here and I grab you a meal so we can talk and get you an appetizer before you get the main course," he said with a wink. She was contemplating just shutting him up with a kiss but she was touched he wasn't just going to screw with her out of passion alone. She was just about to comply until she acted of impulse and planted a deep kiss on him. Passion overtook them both as they roamed their hands everywhere and all they could see was a red.

"What happened to dinner…" said Jake huskily as he sucked on her lower lip and slowly licked across both lips slowly so that the warmth of his appendage would elicit a low moan from her, which he used as opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth where she eagerly wrestled her tongue against his as his lips softly massaged hers.

"It's the thought that counts…"she managed to get out before she began to push and grind against him in the direction of the Falls where they continued on the ground with only the sound of the rushing water to drown out their woes of passion.

They easily lost track of time with the intervals of slow, agonizing pleasure and heated, fast-paced ravaging. Caroline, not being used to such a degree, had already collapsed after the combined toll of her sexual efforts and bliss as well as the amount of alcohol she drank.

Jake was extremely lightheaded and heated to the point he could barely feel the chilly Virginian weather as he splashed some water onto his face.

"Damn, that girl's a sexual deviant if I ever saw one…I don't think normal teens are supposed to have that much libido," he said as he recalled the events but then he heard Jeremy's and Elena's cries of horror with his heightened hearing and immediately put on clothes as fast as he could before darting through the trees, closing the distance rather quickly.

He saw Jeremy picking up an unconscious, wounded girl as Elena ran to the party to call for help. Upon closer inspection, Jake saw it was Vicki.

"Hey Jer, what's going on!?" he asked as the youngest Gilbert looked to the Shadowhunter and sighed in relief.

"We need to help Vicki, she was attacked by an animal!" he said as he walked through the party where everyone stopped everything as Jeremy put her down on a table to treat her wounds with a first aid kit. Jake closely inspected the wounds and saw that they were just like the ones on the other bodies which only meant the same creature was doing this.

Everyone crowded around them but Matt and Tyler all had them back up so she could have some air before they tried to help. Jake and Matt saw as Stefan slipped out of the crowd; Jake split as well after putting two and two together.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Stefan walked into his room and looked around after telling Zach about what happened. Jake suddenly leapt from outside, through the balcony into his room with breathtaking agility and grace as he landed without a sound.

"Yo Stefan!" he shouted

"It wasn't me Jake, I swear," Stefan said while looking at Jake cautiously who walked up to him

"I know it wasn't you. Geez dude, give me some credit but I think I know who di-"he was interrupted by a crow suddenly crying out as it flew into the room. Stefan and Jake both shared a look as they felt another presence immediately behind them.

They turned around and saw a tall man with a light complexion and darkened brown almost black messy hair; intense, light blue eyes contrasting wonderfully against darkened lashes and eyebrows, strong bone structure with high cheekbones and a solid jaw line. His lips were held in the same snarky and overall bad boy style smirk that Jake usually had. He was dressed in a black leather jacket, a form-fitting John Varvatos black shirt and boots underneath darkened jeans.

"Damon…"said Stefan with caution

"Hello…brother," said Damon. He then looked to Jake and slowly walked forward as Jake's arm tensed as he stared hard at the bad boy vampire. Damon stopped just in front of him, a similar hard glare aimed towards Jake.

After a few minutes, neither could keep it up and they laughed as Jake's fist rose and came down on top of Damon's then Damon brought his down on Jake before they slapped the back of each other's hands with the back of their own hand then did a regular hand slap all in one motion.

"Hahaha how's my favorite Hunter?" asked Damon with a smirk. "Damn dude, you're at my height now. Last time you weren't even up to my neck," he said, bewildered as he usually hadn't seen the progress of someone's growth because he typically changed his circle of friends every 10 years or so.

"I've been great. I thought I had a case here, but it's just you," said Jake as Damon chuckled

"What? Am I not dangerous enough for you anymore?" he asked with faux hurt

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?" asked Stefan, still upset at the sight of his older brother and that it meant he was the one behind the attacks.

"Wait till you can see what I can do with fog," said Damon as he began to re-familiarize himself with the room that he'd been away from for so long.

"When'd you get here?" Stefan asked

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day of school," he replied, "Your hair's different. I like it," said Damon who was sarcastically making small talk to irritate Stefan who was more interested in the more dreary subjects.

"It's been 15 years, Damon…"said Stefan with exhaustion after all their years of estrangement and hatred

"And thank God…I couldn't take any more of the 90's. That horrible grunge look? Haha…did not suit you. And Jake I like you better as a teenager than a newborn baby, though I'm sure you were just the 'cutest thing ever'," Damon said mockingly as Jake simply smirked and flicked him the bird while Stefan simply glared.

"Remember boys, it's important to stay away from fads…" said Damon as Stefan followed him with his gaze

"Why are you here?" Stefan asked more assertively

"I missed my little brother and Jake was icing on the cake…" said Damon with a smirk

"You hate small towns! They're boring and there's nothing for you to do," said Stefan

"I've managed to keep myself busy," said Damon knowingly

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. Very clumsy of you…"said Stefan as he tried to irritate him as he was

"Ah…that can be a problem. For you," said Damon

"Why are you here now?" asked Stefan

"I could ask you the same question, but I'm sure that answer could be summed up into one little word: Elena," said Damon, "She took my breath away, Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine…" he said while looking at Stefan tauntingly

"Is it working Stefan? Being around her? Being in her world? Does it make you feel _alive_," Damon asked

"She's _not _Katherine…"said Stefan as he kept his temper down

"Well, let's hope not. We all know how _that _turned out," Damon said cheekily though there was a hint of bitterness that was almost impossible to detect but despite his ability to turn off his humanity, his heightened emotions were still there.

Jake didn't know how to enter. He wanted to give the boys their chance to talk it but he could feel the rising tempers and knew there was bound to be something broken when these two got together. And just as Damon was pushing and taunting Stefan about his _"dieting" _and Elena's blood, Stefan got angry and shot at Damon, through the window but Jake could see that Stefan moved too slow due to his human blood-deprived state as Damon easily slipped from his clutches at the last moment while swiping Stefan's ring from his finger and jumped out a second after Stefan went out.

"Damn it…I need to get some new friends…" said Jake as he rolled his eyes at the two and sat down on the ledge of the broken window.

"I was impressed!" shouted Damon nonchalantly as he stood without a hair out of place as he looked at Stefan condescendingly from a few meters away while Stefan was picking himself up off of the concrete where broken glass was littered around. "I give it a….sssssix. Missing style but I was pleasantly surprised," said Damon as Stefan glared at him angrily. He began to taunt Stefan's weak attempt at using his handicapped vampiric abilities.

"It's all fun and games, huh, Damon? But wherever you go, people die," said Stefan, honestly scared for his new life and friends

"That's a given," Damon said as if he were talking about the weather.

"Not here…I won't allow it," said Stefan stubbornly

"I take that as an invitation," said Damon arrogantly with a smirk. Jake didn't want to have to fight his friend but his attitude was pissing him off. He knew it was between him and Stefan but if he hurt any more people, he would have to put a stop to it.

"Damon _please_, after all these years, can we _just _give it a _rest_!" pleaded Stefan

"I promised you an _eternity _of misery, so I'm just keeping my word," joked Damon

"Just stay _away _from Elena," said Stefan as Damon looked at his hand with fake curiosity

"Where's your ring?" asked Damon as Stefan looked at his hand and saw the ring was gone, "Tsssssk the sun's coming up in a couple hours and without the ring, poof, ashes to ashes," said Damon with fake concern as Stefan realized he took it but couldn't take it back so he began to look devastated because he couldn't see Elena so he wouldn't burn to death. Damon then laughed as if he were holding it in.

"Relax," he said with a smirk, "it's _right _here," said Damon as he walked up to him and gave it to him. After Stefan put it back on solemnly, Damon's eyes became vampiric red complete with fangs as he picked up Stefan by the throat and tossed him into a wall. He stood over him

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me…" said Damon, "You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again," said Damon dangerously as he smirked when Zach opened the door to check the commotion and turned around to greet his nephew. He looked up momentarily to look at Jake but he was gone.

**Mystic Grill**

"Are you sober yet?" asked Bonnie as she looked at Caroline who slowly looked up before hanging her head again while replying with a depressed "No". "Well hurry up and drink, I gotta get you home. I gotta get _me _home," said Bonnie

"Why didn't he stay…? I thought he liked me more than that. How come the guys that I want, never want me. At least not for longer than a night," said a very drunk Caroline who thought Jake ditched her after sleeping with her. "I bet if I was Elena he would've stayed," she said bitterly

"I'm not touching that," said Bonnie as she didn't want to promote bad feelings towards friends.

"I'm inappropriate. I _always_ say the wrong thing. And…Elena always says the _right _thing," said Caroline as Bonnie sighed tiredly while deciding to listen to her friend's woes, knowing how much effort she put into everything she does, _especially _guys.

"God! She doesn't even try! And he just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks. For _everything_! And I try _so hard_…and…I'm never the one," said Caroline

"It's not a competition, Caroline," said Bonnie trying to help her lose this pent-up frustration and low self-esteem.

"…Yes it is," said Caroline

**At the Gilbert House**

Jake finally got home and slowly walked inside, softly closing the door behind him. Jenna was leaning against the doorway from the hall to the living room silently as she looked at him with pleading eyes as she gestured to the living room.

He rounded the corner and saw an extremely depressed and heartbroken Jeremy who was looking at a picture of his parents. Jake could feel the dam welling up inside of Jeremy with intense sadness and rage. He walked over to the couch and plopped down next to the young Gilbert who briefly made eye contact with him, which was all it took for Jake to read the full extent of his emotions and just how broken he was becoming. He hooked his arm around Jeremy's shoulders and brought the scrawnier boy into his chest but Jeremy pulled away angrily and out of pure reflex that is instilled in all men when their manhood is being breached.

"Manhood be damned, kid…" Jake said stubbornly and selfishly as he grabbed Jeremy by the back of the head firmly with an iron grip and buried his face into his chest. For a few minutes, Jeremy fought, kicked and hit as hard as he could while screaming into Jake's well built chest that protected him but after tiring himself out, he only felt sorrow and stopped caring about his restraints and manhood. He started sobbing hard into Jake's shirt as Jake simply loosened the grip on his head and muttered words of comfort, strength and hope that everything would be fine, he would pull through this and more importantly, Vicki would pull through this. After 15 minutes, Jeremy's emotions simply were too much and he fell asleep. Jake picked him up as Jenna whispered a 'Thank You" as he carried Jeremy to his bed.

He walked past Elena's room and saw her looking sad and depressed but not to the same degree. He stood just right by her door.

"I'm not going to ask if you're okay," started Jake which startled Elena but got her attention before she sighed in relief as she heard his strangely soothing voice, "but I will tell you, it isgoing to _be_ okay. You're a strong person and you have tons of people who love you, with those there isn't any way you can't get better. If not, then I'll _make sure _you are taken care of. I refuse to let a friend stay down," said Jake reassuringly and protectively with a broad grin which brought a smile to Elena's face in a usual contagious but heartfelt fashion as she bounded up and threw herself at him in a hug. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and simply breathed in his soothing scent as his presence seemed to just lift her spirits and his words gave her hope that she could get through it as well as a feeling of security that he had her back. Jake's eyes opened as his hunting senses and honed instincts felt Stefan's vampiric presence enter the vicinity.

"Now there's someone at the door who I'm sure is dying even more to know if you're okay," he said while winking at her suggestively, giving her an idea who it was. She went downstairs and Jake stayed up just by the staircase to hear how the conversation went. He smirked as Stefan was his usual emotional self before he heard Elena's offer so he went into the guest room to give them their time alone.

**Chapter End**

You know what to do. This is my first Supernatural, Mortal Instruments and Vampire Diaries fic but I love them all and I thought I could combine them all because I was too impatient to try my hand at them separately first. I don't know if I want the pairing between Jake and Caroline or Elena or Katherine or Rebekah. Anyways, please review, favorite, follow and keep on reading. Chapter 2 is being written as you are reading this.

Ja Ne!


End file.
